The present invention relates to novel 6-oxo-3,4,5,6-tetrahydro-1H-azepino[5,4,3-cd]indole derivatives and their salts carrying an optionally substituted aminoalkyl radical in the 3- or 4- position of the ring structure and to pharmaceutical preparations containing these compounds and processes and intermediates for the preparation of these compounds.
Japanese Patent Application No. 1,034,988 describes 6-oxotetrahydroazepinoindoles as intermediates for the preparation of diuretic tetrahydroazepinoindoles. Japanese Patent Application No. 57,144,286 discloses tetrahydroazepinoindoles having coronary vasodilatory properties.